


Cut to the feeling

by Oh_wow



Category: Ballerina (2016 film)
Genre: <3, Camille is nice in this fic, Double Drabble!!!, F/F, I originally wanted to do a drabble but I just had so much fluff to write so, Kiss on the Cheek, i don't even know anymore man haha, lmao wot wot, slides this across the table and runs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: I thought the ending needed some improv, so here it is!





	Cut to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> If Camille was there with Victor before Félicie's performance I guess?? Idk. Also, Camille is nice and there are actually a bunch of other changed stuff that happened before this scene but I haven't finished writing that yet so here is the ending!

“You won the bet,” Victor whispers to Félicie, “You made your dream come true.”

Félicie smiles, _oh Victor_ , and can’t resist pulling him in for a hug.

“But not without your help,” At this, Victor scratches the back of his head bashfully. Félicie turns to Camille and takes her hand in hers.

“And yours too,” she says, and Camille _beams_. She smiles awkwardly.

“Ah-I didn’t really do all that much-” She stops short as Félicie leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Her skin buzzes where Félicie’s lips had touched it. She feels her whole body flush bright red and suddenly she doesn’t know what to do with her hands.

Félicie laughs and her nose does its signature crinkle. _Stunning_ , Camille thinks, gazing at her. Félicie looks like she’s about to say something when she remembers that she has to go on stage soon. She waves a curt goodbye to both and promptly takes her place beside Rosita on stage. She’s visibly nervous, and Rosita places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She helps Félicie set her tiara atop her head and gives her an encouraging smile; it's subtle, but it does the trick.

“Let’s set Paris on fire.”

 


End file.
